Are you going to San Fierro?
Are you going to San Fierro? es la segunda misión que le otorga The Truth a Carl Johnson durante el transcurso argumental de Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas. En esta misión nos despedimos del Campo de San Andreas para continuar con la historia en San Fierro. Llamada de The Truth Al superar con éxito la misión Farewell, My Love..., CJ recibe una llamada, que le dice que se reúna con el en un "perdido" en el campo. CJ reconoce la voz de The Truth, a lo que éste responde que era una broma telefónica, para evitar espionaje, Al decir esto Truth cuelga el teléfono y termina la llamada. Ahora en el radar aparece un icono para poder comenzar la misión. Desarrollo de la misión Introducción CJ, tras recibir una llamada de The Truth, decide ir a visitarlo. Cuando llega, ve a Truth meditando. CJ llega con una maleta llena de dinero para Truth, quien va a dejarla en la Nave Nodriza, y se da cuenta que hay "como dos toneladas" ahí dentro. De repente, un helicóptero comienza a oírse, lo cuál alarma mucho a Truth, diciéndole a CJ que es un traidor y que él avisó todo lo de Truth, haciendo que vinieran los policías. Luego, Truth le entrega a CJ un Lanzallamas para que lo ayude a quemar los campos de marihuana que Truth tiene. GTASA AreYouGoingToSF 02.PNG|Carl con la maleta de dinero que ordenó Tenpenny GTASA AreYouGoingToSF 03.PNG|Truth y CJ perciben un helicóptero. GTASA AreYouGoingToSF 04.PNG|Truth diciéndole a CJ que tienen que quemar los campos de hierba. Quemando la hierba The Truth va muy preocupado corriendo rápidamente para ir a quemar la hierba con un Lanzallamas, acompañado por CJ. Abajo del HUD aparecerá una cuenta hacía atrás que avisa la llegada de la poli, lo cuál avisa que llegarán en 05:27 minutos. La hierba se puede quemar con el Lanzallamas que te entrega Truth, o más fácilmente usando cócteles molotov o granadas. Mientras CJ quema la hierba, no se sentirá muy bien, debido a que inhalará marihuana, y se pondrá algo mareado. GTASA AreYouGoingToSF 05.PNG|CJ quemando los campos de hierba. GTASA AreYouGoingToSF 06.PNG|CJ no sintiéndose muy bien. Derribando el helicóptero Después de quemar todos los campos de hierba, CJ se dirige donde la Nave Nodriza de Truth, y éste le pasa un Lanzacohetes para que Carl derribe el helicóptero de la policía que está vigilando a Truth a CJ. Truth quería transformar este lanzacohetes en una lámpara. CJ apunta al helicóptero con el lanzacohetes y dispara. GTASA AreYouGoingToSF 07.PNG|Carl, con el Lanzacohetes de Truth. GTASA AreYouGoingToSF 08.PNG|El helicóptero de la policía en la mira. GTASA AreYouGoingToSF 09.PNG|El helicóptero explotando. A San Fierro Luego de derribar el helicóptero CJ se sube a la Nave Nodriza de Truth. Este último le pide a CJ que conduzca él ya que Truth no conduce desde 1967 y revela que se desplazaba usando su cabra austral Herbie. CJ acepta y conduce, y en el camino CJ llama a César para avisarle que Truth y él se dirigen a San Fierro, al garaje que ganó en la carrera, y le dice que quiere ver a César y a Kendl allá. La llamada termina, y CJ y Truth están en la Nave Nodriza dirigiéndose al garaje que CJ se ganó tras la anterior carrera. Mientras conduce CJ se pondrá algunas veces, mareado como cuando estaba quemando las hierbas. GTASA AreYouGoingToSF 10.PNG|Llegada a San Fierro. GTASA AreYouGoingToSF 11.PNG|Llegando al garaje de Doherty. Final CJ y Truth llegan al garaje de Doherty. Truth le dice a CJ que "le han vendido la moto", indicando indirectamente que su premio, el garaje, es muy malo. Después de terminar todo esto nos aparecerá el mensaje de ¡Misión superada!, ganaremos un poco más de Respeto y desbloquearemos varias tiendas de ropa como Zip y otros restaurantes. GTASA AreYouGoingToSF 12.PNG|Truth y CJ llegando al garaje. GTASA AreYouGoingToSF 13.PNG|¡Misión superada! Formas de fallar la misión *Ser eliminado. *Ser arrestado. *Destruir la Nave Nodriza. *Que muera The Truth. *Que se agote el tiempo. Consejos y notas *Se recomienda haber hecho las Misiones de bombero, ya que al ser ignífugo al acercarte demasiado a la hierba incendiada no te afectará el fuego. *Es muy recomendable ir a San Fierro por la vía del tren. Cuando montemos en la Nave Nodriza, podemos ir hacia un poco más abajo de la granja y seguir la vía del tren, ya que esta acaba en una estación en la que está justamente al lado el garaje. Ten cuidado de al ir a la vía no volcar el vehículo y fallar la misión. *Al superar la misión, desbloqueamos la ciudad de San Fierro. Aquí hay unas nuevas tienda de ropas como Zip y nuevos puntos en el mapa, así que antes de hacer ya la misión Wear Flowers in Your Hair, puedes dar un paseo por toda la ciudad para poder conocerla un poco. Curiosidades *El nombre de la misión viene del primer verso de la canción de Scott McKenzie "San Francisco" que dice Are you going to San Francisco, ciudad que inspira a la ciudad San Fierro. *Cuando empiezas a quemar las hierbas, en el transcurso de la misión puedes ver que CJ se "coloca" al aspirar el olor a hierba, moviéndose la cámara bruscamente de un lado a otro, pues él mismo dice "no me siento bien", también cuando te pidan explotar el helicóptero la cámara estará temblorosa, al igual que cuando manejes la Nave Nodriza. *Puedes usar también las Cargas explosivas o Cócteles molotov para quemar la hierba, que pueden hacer más fácil el transcurso de la misión. *Si te fijas en el helicóptero luego de explotarlo verás un policía muerto que lo conducía, cosa que no pasa con los helicópteros y demás vehículos aéreos. *Es la tercera vez que aparece la maleta Rockstar, pese a que CJ la perdió en el taxi en la introducción del juego (la segunda vez es OG Loc el que la lleva al salir de la cárcel, en la misión OG Loc). *Es la segunda y última vez que se ve a alguien esta manejando el Maverick de la Policía siendo la primera en Reuniting the Families. *Si fracasas la misión matando a The Truth podrás llevarte su Nave Nodriza y utilizarla como un vehículo normal. Puede que a veces parpadee a su skin original de furgoneta. *The Truth llama a CJ y tras conversar con él, le dice que es una broma telefónica y le cuelga, para evitar espionaje. Esta escena está inspirada en la llamada que Vicent Vega hace a Lance en la película Pulp Fiction. *En la parte en la que CJ saca el Lanzacohetes, The Truth dice: "Que pena, lo iba a transformar en una lámpara". *Si antes de hacer la misión tenías un Lanzallamas, después de esta misión lo perderás. *Se suponía que cuando te subes a la nave nodriza para irte a San Fierro, comenzaba conduciendo Truth para luego darte el volante, pero si mueves la cámara hacia la ventana del frente, verás que desde el principio estaba conduciendo CJ. *En un momento Truth dice que justo ese día la nave cumplía 25 años, ya que dice que la tuvo ese día pero en 1967. *En la misión se sabe que la nave nodriza lleva 3 toneladas de hierba pero cuando conduces solo lleva los asientos, ni tampoco se siente pesada por lo que es un error. *En un capítulo de la serie española Aquí No Hay Quien Viva, el personaje Juan Cuesta le dice a su hijo que deje de jugar a la consola y se vaya a la cama, a lo que este responde "No puedo, la policía ha descubierto mis campos de marihuana y tengo que quemarla con un lanzallamas" lo que escandaliza a Juan Cuesta. Esta es una referencia a esta misión de Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas. Además en la serie se puede ver y escuchar muchas veces a José Miguel jugando al juego. *Aunque el Lanzallamas sea un arma pesada, The Truth se la arroja a CJ como si fuera liviana. *A pesar de que Tenpenny te diga que le pagues a The Truth y que CJ lleve la maleta con el dinero, no se te descontará tu dinero. *En la versión para Android o IOS la línea de diálogo de Carl mientras conduce sufre un pequeño cambio, ya que en vez de decir "Apaga esa mierda, mal nacido" como en PC y PS2, dice "Apaga esa mierda, hijo de puta" cambiando también la respuesta de The Truth. *Es posible subirse al Maverick de la policía que persigue a The Truth, para hacerlo se debe activar el truco de pelea entre peatones durante la cinemática donde CJ recibe el lanza misiles, ya que cuando se activa. el helicóptero caerá hacia el suelo y CJ podrá subirse y conducirlo, inclusive se mantendrá todavía el foco de luz que ya tenía instalado, aunque no se lo podrá manejar por mucho tiempo ya que se tiene un limite de tiempo para destruirlo. *Esta junto con Boomshine Saigon de GTA: VC, "Purple Haze" de GTA: VCS y ¿Alguien dijo yoga? de GTA V son las únicas misiones en donde los protagonistas se drogan. Vehículos *Nave Nodriza *Police Maverick Armas *Lanzallamas *Lanzacohetes Personajes *The Truth Lugares *Granja de The Truth (Leafy Hollow) *Garaje de Doherty Vídeo de la misión thumb|center|500px de:Are you going to San Fierro? en:Are you going to San Fierro? uk:Are You Going to San Fierro? Categoría:Misiones de Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas